A Nova Vida
by JeSuisAnonymous
Summary: Hailey ,perhaps the only girl on the island was already head-over-heels for Jack but will her stubbornness and meeting with Ralph change it all? (not another cliché girl-on-the-island)(Rated T-M)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the brilliant William Golding's characters.

Claimer: I only own the character Hailey.

**Rating** : currently PG but M for later on in the story.

Authors Note: this is my very first fanfiction so please bare with me .Also ,Hailey's thoughts are in italic quotation so I hope there is no confusion.

**Please review and give me tips if it could be better,it would be appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 1: Blaring of the Alarm

I jumped from my slumber as I hear the blaring alarm go off. "_We weren't supposed to be evacuated until 9a.m.?its 4 in the gotdamn morning for chrissake "_I thought to myself as I jumped into my school uniform; tan knee-high trousers along with a long sleeve white button up shirt and a red tie. They made us wear uniforms that would fit both sexes equally, stupid I know. I rushed out of my dorm room grabbing my bag full of my materials needed for the voyage to America.

_Chaos_. The only word that I could think of to explain what was going on was chaos. Students and professors rushing in panic towards the outside of the building. British soldiers giving directions on which planes to go on. Apparently it was girls on the 1st floor of the plane and boys on the I board the plane, a soldier asks me for my information.

"Hailey. Hailey Ryder ,4th dormitory ,1st floor."

He nodded his head in approval and I headed inside the plane towards the flock of girls already in their seats. You'd think they'd be scared but no, of course they settled with their cliques. I was always an outcast in school, never knew why, the girls just never bothered to socialize with me. I did have one friend but of course with my luck she was probably boarded onto another plane. I spotted an empty seat in the back of the plane near a set of stairs that I assumed was probably the stairs that led up to the se floor where the boys were. "_Boys" _I thought to myself. Even though it was a co-ed school, the deans thought it was best to keep boys and girls separated as if they wouldn't sneak into each others dorms._ Silly adults_. I didn't really mind this rule since most guys brushed me off. I felt all eyes on me as I headed towards the empty seat. I had a little smirk on my face since I knew it would annoy the pilot spoke over the speaker

"Ladies and Gentlemen ,I will be your pilot for today, my name is James Crawford how do you do…Your flight to America will be taking off shortly…''

Echoes of girls moaning in an unsated manner, And I could kind of hear the boys on the top floor moan as well.

"No need for that, only a short 6 hour flight, just close your eyes and rest a little. If you need anything your flight attendants will be here to provide you with anything you need. This is your pilot speaking, have a nice flight."

I rested my head ,boy was I tired.I slowly closed my eyes "_before you know it, you'll be boarding off the plane and onto American soil_." and in less than five minutes, I dozed off.

A girls screech awoke me from my sleep, I was a bit alarmed but soon found out she was only being obnoxious with her friends. I asked one of the flight attendant how much time we had left until we got to America. Coming to find out it was 4 hours left, I was a bit disappointed. I got up to use the bathroom but someone was in there. I figured I'd wait for them to get out. After 10 minutes I was getting a little fussy because I had to go badly. I asked a flight attendant if she could rush them but unfortunately you "had to respect privacy". She offered to escort me upstairs to see if no one was using it. I was a little hesitant because it was the boys floor but I didn't really care as long as I got to use the restroom.

As I approach the second floor, boys aged from 5-17 were there. I noticed a couple of boys heads turn. Not gonna lie, I was a little flattered. As I walked towards the restroom, my dark brown eyes locked with a pair of bright blue ones, It was as if I was hypnotized…they seemed so familiar. We kept eye contact for a while, well mainly because the restroom up here was also in use but I didn't mind. He had dirty blonde,short,shaggy hair and a black tog with a black cap. Guessing he was in choir, there it is! He was head of choir! I remember going to one of their school concerts since I had nothing better to do. I sat in front row and while he was singing his solo, our eyes locked. I knew his name like I knew the back of my hand.

"_Jack Merridew_"

Everyone knew who he was, the girls were very fond of him, well who could blame 'em? This kid was unbelievably handsome.

"excuse me young lady?the restroom is free for your use." The attendant said with a smile.

I was caught off guard. I thanked her and proceeded into the restroom.

I noticed I was a little red because of my mini encounter with the infamous Jack Merridew.I fixed myself a bit to make myself a little more presentable. As I began my way out, the plane suddenly jolted sending me flying towards the wall behind me. Everyone rushed to the window in shock to what they came across.

''THE WING,THE BLOODY WING IS BLOWN OFF!'' a kid of about 14, exclaimed.

You could hear the girls screams from up here! If the situation we were in wasn't bad ,I swear on my moms life that I would've burst out in cries of laughter. Everyone was panicking. We didn't know what to do. The flight attendants were trying their best to keep calm but c'mon now lets be real, no one is going to be calm in a situation like this. The only thing running through my mind was to get my bag. Stupid,I know but for some reason that was the only thing that felt important at the time. Yeah, I rather choose to save my bag rather than save my own life. I ran down the stairs skipping one and almost falling. My bag was in arms reach and as soon as I retrieved it ,I sped back up the stairs.

The plane was headed straight down into the ocean, I looked outside the window and faced the fact that my time on earth was done. I said a quick prayer ,as if that would get me into heaven..still it doesn't hurt to be safe. As the plane hit the water, the impact was so hard I lunged into a chair and it all went

**Black**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: The characters are owned by William Golding.

Claimer: I only own the character Hailey.

_**Rating**__:_ currently PG but M for later on in the story.

_Author's Note_: Hailey's thoughts are in italic quotation so I hope there is no confusion.

**This chapter will go by the actual book by a lot but it's the only way to get the story going to where I want it to go.**

**Please review and give me tips if it could be better, it would be appreciated!

Chapter 2: Encounter with the Island

"_I'm dead, I'm dead, oh god I'm dead_ "

My skin felt as if it were on fire and my head was throbbing in pain. I felt water rush up underneath my body and retreat away. I slowly opened my eyes and felt the sun blazing onto me. I laid there for a couple of minutes. "_Is this real_?" The only way to find out was to get up. I tried to but only got halfway up and immediately collapsed back onto the sand. My body ached in pain. "_Stop being a little pussy_." I forced myself onto my feet, stumbling a bit. I looked around in shock. I turned around and saw nothing but a thick jungle. I stood there for a while and took it all in. "_Am I really stranded on an island? This doesn't happen in real life, only in movies and books_." I couldn't have been the only survivor…or was I? The only thing I remembered was the plane hitting the water and I lunging into the water. That explains my massive headache.

I made my way inside the jungle headed to who knows where, as long as I found someone else. I couldn't possibly survive alone? Well it wouldn't be any different than back at school in a way. Trying to walk through this was madness. I kept tripping as I walked deeper and deeper into this jungle. "_These gotdamn creepers man_." It felt like it has been hours since I ventured into the jungle. I was getting a little hopeless .Out of nowhere I hear a horn. I run towards the sound trying to ignore the pain my body was going through. I reach the other side of the island and notice some of the kids from the plane. I was looking for a horn but I realized that the other kids were walking towards a boy with a conch who was standing next to a rather stout chubby kid with round specs. I followed.

"I'm guessing you're the one who blew the conch?"

"You've guessed right." Said the rather attractive boy.

Damn was he attractive. I took notice of his had light green eyes and similar hair to Jack but less shaggy and he was also a tad shorter than Jack. _"Jack_" "_JACK_", did he survive? Was he on the island as well? My heart fluttered as I thought about him but also worry overcame me but why? I barely knew the guy so why bother. My head began to throb again. The kid with the conch blew it two more times and within minutes, boys were pouring out of the jungle and began forming a semi-circle in front of the green eyed boy .There was a little less boys than what there was on the plane. "_Wait boys? ...were there any girls?"_ I waited for the arrival of at least another girl, which was kind of odd, I usually despised girls…well the ones from my school. I was still hoping for a girl to pop up because all boys and one girl on an island didn't sound like it would have a good outcome but my mind was distracted when I noticed the two lines of choir boys headed towards us. I recognized the one leading them from a mile heart fluttered as he looked as if he wasn't even in a plane crash. God was he beautiful.

"Halt." He said in a stern voice and at his command his choir stopped.

"Where's the man with the trumpet?"

"There's no man with a trumpet." I replied.

"Only me." Joined in the green eyed boy.

"Is there no man on this island?"

"Not that we know of ...no."

"I guess we'll have to look after ourselves" Jack said as he glanced over the crowd in front of him." Choir … Take off your togs. They set their togs neatly on a log besides us, it kind of bothered me. _"Why would you care about neatness? We're on an island for godsake, there's no headmaster here to yell at us."_

"We should take names…I'll go first, I'm Ralph ...age 16"

"Jack Merridew…age 17, head of choir"

This went on for a while. The chubby boys name was Piggy and he was were also a pair of twins, SamnEric and they were 11. As more and more names were being said, I was getting nervous to say mine. I was never a good speaker.

"…name?"

".. oh uh, its Hailey, age 15.."

This is when the boys realized that I was the only girl here. It made me feel uneasy as all eyes went on me whilst some mumbling occurred. It wasn't that bad but what really made me uncomfortable was one of Jack's choir boys named was stared at me hungrily as if I was a platter of food and he hasn't eaten for days. Thinking about it, boy was I parched and starving. I was about to speak up but the chubby boy got to it before me.

"We oughta have a chief!" exclaimed Piggy.

Mumbles occurred throughout the crowd.

"Ok, who wants me as chief…I am the eldest and head of choir." Jack said sternly.

He turned his head sharply towards the choir boys and their hands shot up immediately. I was contemplating whether to raise my hand or part of me wanted to so he can approve of me but the other part of me rejected that thought because well, he was kind of intimidating.

"Ok … now who wants me as chief?"

A lot more hands went up, including mine. It was obvious that Ralph had won the vote but he still decided to do a head count of how many voted for him. Probably a pride thing. I glanced quickly at Jack and you can see the embarrassment in his face, I felt bad in a way.

"Hey, there should be 2 chiefs. "I stated. Jack and Ralph nodded in agreement.

"Jack, what do you want to do?" Ralph asked in a raspy, was his voice nice.

"My choir and I will be hunters." He received an applause from his choir and some of the littluns.

"very well then, The rest of us shall collect fruit and build shelter but before all of that we have to have a set of go by the rules of the school to keep speak ,you have to raise your hand and whomever has hold of the conch shall speak and no other shall speak while he speaks."

"She." I said in a very monotonous comment achieved a couple of smart remarks from Jack's choir. I looked at them in disgust.

"Also, you have to treat Hailey with respect as you can see she is the only girl…"Ralph stated.

I felt uncomfortable as Ralph said this and Silence fell but thankfully Piggy raised his hand for the conch. He held it proudly but then his smile went dull in seconds.

"Who knows we're out here? That's right nobody knows … Who knows when we'll be found? If we're ever found. We could stay here forever….we could die on this island."

"Shut up fatty, you talk too much." Stated Jack in a harsh tone and got the group of boys laughing.

Boy he could be mean. I felt bad and gave him a mean glare and gave Piggy a comforting smile. Jack got a little angry at this.

"Piggy's right, but we're not sure if this even is an island….Jack, Simon and I will explore to see if it is."

Simon made me feel comfortable, I didn't speak to him but he gave off a good vibe unlike Roger. Ralph asked Piggy and I if we could watch over the littluns. I kind of didn't want to since I didn't enjoy kids as much but I couldn't say no to Ralph. As I watched them walk off into the jungle and a smile grew across my face. I didn't really know why but it just did. I laid in the sand hoping the pain in my body would subside and it did a bit.

They returned about 40 minutes later and it was almost night but luckily they had bought some fruits with them, boy was I starving. The fruit did not satisfy us but at least it was something. They told us about their adventure and how there were pigs on the island that Jack could use for meat and such and such. They came to the conclusion that this was indeed an island and it had us and wild creatures as its inhabitants. We picked up some wood from the jungle so we could use it to make a fire but the problem was that there was no lighter and none of us knew how to naturally make a fire.

"PIGGY'S SPECS!" yelled out one of the boys in choir.

Jack snatched it out of his face and used the glass to reflect sunlight onto the wood to make the fire. It took a while since the sun was barely out but we finally got the fire were all too tired to even bother making shelter so we ended up falling asleep on the bare sand peacefully...for now.

**Author's Note** : I promise Chapter 3 will be more exciting !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I think we all know that I did not write Lord of the Flies.

Claimer: Hailey is my character.

_**Rating**_: Still PG for now except for some language.

_Chapter 3:_ Catch Me If You Can

I heard someone get up and walk into the jungle. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was early dawn. "_Why would anyone be up at this time?"_ I looked around the group of boys trying to figure out which one was missing. I was still half awake and half asleep so it was a little difficult to pin point who it was. Ralph was here, and so was Piggy and so was Jack. The littluns were also sound asleep all huddled up together along with the choir boys. _"Who the hell left then?_" I glanced back at Ralph and Jack. They looked so peaceful sleeping. I stayed there for a while just admiring their built figures. Neither one was more attractive than the other. Both solid 10's.I snapped out of the trance these boys held over me and remember about the boy who went into the jungle. Boy did I have a tendency to get distracted easily. My body was aching even more than it was yesterday but still, I decided to go looking for the boy.

It was darker in the jungle than it was on the beach. Only a bit of sunlight peered through the high trees but it was still visible. I didn't know where I was going but I followed something to what sounded like water running out of a faucet. After passing through a couple of creepers I've finally made it to the source of the sound. It was a waterfall with a dark plunge-basin. I ran towards it in awe. I kneel towards the pool of water and gulp up as much water as I could. I really didn't care about getting sick, as long as I had some water. I looked down at my reflection in the water. "_damn, what the fuck is that?"_My straight brown hair was now mangled and I had cuts everywhere. I also had a bruise on my head the size of a small plum and a busted lip. _"oh god, this is Ralph's first impression of me._" I took off my tattered uniform along with my bra and threw it onto a rock besides the pool of water. Leaving my underwear on, I jumped into the water. I took my underwear off in the water scrubbing it to at least try to clean it, even if it was with no soap. I threw it up onto the rock with the rest of my clothes for it to dry and began washing the rest of my body. The sun peered through one of the trees and I realized that the boys should be waking up soon. Then I remembered the main reason I even ventured into the jungle. I was in there for a good 10 minutes. As soon as I was about to get out of the water, I heard something shuffle behind the trees. I quickly froze and stood quiet. As I see the figure running away, I quickly jump out of the water without drying myself and put my clothes back on. I felt a bit sticky but I had to deal with it if I really wanted to know who it was. I don't know why I was so concerned with knowing who the boy was but it was as If I **had** to know.

I chased after him like it was either that or death. I was becoming out of breathe and I could tell that they were too. I was pretty far from them almost giving up on who they were but as soon as I was about to stop, they stumbled down a hill and let out the loudest yell ever. I ran towards them faster than ever and shocked to what I discovered.

"Oh my god, oh my god are you okay?!"

The girl was screaming in pain holding her bloody ankle. She had the same uniform as I but I've never seen her before. She looked about my age and had short black hair with square glasses but I couldn't get a good look at her face. She just kept crying and I hugged her as hard as I could. I usually would never hug because I hated affection but I did this so I could comfort her and also because I was relieved to know that I wasn't the only girl on the island.

I heard the group of boys running towards us. _"Her yell must've woken them up. _" I quickly tried to fix myself up to look presentable. They approached us and also in shock to what they saw.

"Who is she?!" yelled Jack.

"I-I don't know, she doesn't say anything. I just found her."

This is when Simon was approaching the group. _"That's who it was, it was Simon who wandered here this morning_!" She kept crying and it was getting relatively annoying but who could blame her. Piggy and Ralph approached her and in very soft spoken voice, Ralph said,

"Can we take a look at your ankle? I promise we won't hurt you."

She looked up with puffy red eyes and nodded. She wasn't the best looking girl but neither was I. She took her hand off her ankle and the choir boys and little ones looked away in disgust. Even Piggy couldn't look at it! "ews" and "gross" were thrown out from the group of boys. I could tell Ralph thought the same thing and I gotta admit I wanted to chuckle because he was trying his hardest not to be disgusted. Her ankle bone was peering through her skin. It was pretty gross but I was fascinated by it. Jack couldn't bear to look at it, almost throwing up at the sight. Ralph ripped off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around her ankle.

"We've got to get her back to the beach as soon as we can."

I didn't want to tell them about the little waterfall pool I found, yeah I was being selfish but I found it first. Ralph scooped her up in his arms and began making his way back towards the beach, followed by the rest of us. I have to admit I was getting a little jealous because she got to be in his strong muscularly arms. _"He has no choice but to carry her right? She's helpless and no one else would do it, at least it isn't Jack. _"I was walking in front of Jack and I began to move my hips a little more to catch his attention, hopefully I did. I mean, I did look cleaner than the previous night. _"gotdamnit what the fuck are you doing?You're on a fucking stranded island, he's not gonna care about anything but his survival. _"I stopped realizing how stupid that was but then Roger strolled pass me and give me a smirk followed with a wink. I was a little disgusted but I guess I deserved it. Don't get me wrong, Roger was a good looking guy but he gave me the creeps. Jack laughed at what Roger did and when I looked back he just laughed and shook his head. _"Good one_. " While we were walking back, the choir boys spotted some fruit on the trees so they climbed and threw some of it to the littleuns and I on the floor. Ralph was still walking towards the beach, surprised how he wasn't tired at all. Boy was he strong. Anyways, each of us carried at least 4-5 of the fruit. We actually didn't know the type of fruit it was but we didn't care. It could've been poisonous for all we know.

Ralph propped the girl on the beach and took his sleeve that was wrapped around her ankle off. The bleeding had stopped but the bone was still showing. He ripped off the other sleeve and asked Piggy to go wet it and so he did. I couldn't help but stare at his muscles. Boy was I attracted to Ralph. Almost as much as I was attracted to Jack. Ralph had caught me staring and gave a little smile. I could feel my cheeks grow red. Jack noticed and I could tell he got a little jealous and not gonna lie, it felt damn good! Piggy wiped her bloody ankle and she winced at the touch.

"We've got to pop her bone back into place." Piggy stated.

"He's right. I'll be the one to do it. "Jack replied. "Here" he ripped off his sleeve for the girl to hold in her mouth. Oh god his muscles.

"No! You can't do that! You don't even know how!" The girl yelled.

She had an annoying voice, geez, it seemed like everything this girl did irritated me.

"Fine then, you can walk around the jungle with a broken ankle for all I care."

"Don't worry, it's gonna hurt but in the end it'll be alright." Ralph said to her and gave a reassuring smile.

Ralph was nicer than Jack and I liked it. The girl nodded in approval and grabbed hold of Ralph's hand. This made me get a bit fussy.

"He gave you a cloth for a reason. "I said in a very rude tone.

She let go of his hand immediately and bit down on the cloth. Jack gave me a strange look and put his hands on her ankle and in one swift movement cracked her bone back into place.

She gave out the most irritating yell. If I could slap her I would, you would've too if you would've heard it. This is when Ralph wrapped the cloth that Jack gave her around it.

"It'll take some time to heal but you'll be better soon."

He set her aside a tree so she could have some support on her back and gave her some of the fruit we had. The fruit was pretty good and luckily not poisonous. Ralph got up along with the conch in his hand.

"I've been thinking...nobody will bother looking on this island if they don't know people are on here-"

"What are you implying? "Cut in Jack.

"Well, I was thinking we should build a fire on the top of the mountain, a signal fire. Maybe if a boat passes by, they'll see it, come here, and find us."

"That's actually a really good idea. "I added in with a slight smile.

"Alright then, let's go. "Jack said demandingly.

We got up to go but as soon as I was walking Jack turned around to face me and said

"You must stay with her."

"Why? It's not like anything's gonna happen to her? "I replied with slight attitude.

"I know..." he put his hand on my arm and rubbed it. My cheeks grew red and I felt a smile form "but still, she needs someone to be with." He gave a kind of please-just-listen smile.

"He's right, she has to have at least somebody. You guys are both girls, talk girl things." Ralph joined in.

"Really? I didn't notice? "I said sarcastically and I got a chuckle from Jack. _"I've never heard him laugh before. It's so cute."_ "Kind of stereotypical, don't you think? "I added in.

He laughed and said "you know what I mean." I gave a smile and agreed to stay. Jack quickly pulled him away and went on to light the fire with the rest of the group.

"What's your name? "I asked her in a dull tone.

She didn't reply.

"? What is it? "I asked again.

She looked at me then looked away_. "This bitch! I could've just fucking left her with her damn broken ankle in the middle of a jungle!"_

"Fine, don't really care to know your name anyways."

She looked at me. She had bags under her eyes and dark brown eyes, kind of like mine. Her nose was her best physical feature, but besides that she wasn't attractive. Who am I to talk, she was actually pretty. Maybe, I just didn't want her to have Ralph but I didn't want her to have Jack either. _"Maybe we'll be saved tomorrow and worrying about which boy I am going to have is stupid? Even if we don't get saved, boys isn't a priority, survival is._

"Jennifer. "Jennifer Hernandez, age 15."

"Hailey Ryder, 15."We shook hands. "How'd you find me anyways?"

"I woke up from the crash and didn't know what was going on. I was wandering and saw you bathing and wanted to go up to go to you but was a bit afraid because you seem intimidating and once you saw me I panicked and fled."

"Well, that didn't work out, now did it?" I said and chuckled and so did she. There was a moment of silence and we just stared off into the distance. It still must've been early in the morning since it wasn't as hot.

"Thank you for chasing me."

"Why? You probably wouldn't have had a broken ankle if I didn't.

"That's true, but I probably would've gotten myself killed if you didn't."

"Probably." We laughed, ate some fruit and waited for the boys to return with a peaceful breeze blowing in our hair.

_**__**Authors Note**__** _Hope you guys liked it! Give me your views on adding another girl, do you like it or not? Review please


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I did not write Lord of the Flies. I think we all know that.

Claimer: Hailey and Jennifer are my characters.

_**Rating**_: T-M

**Authors note**: Thank you for the reviews so far! Feels good to know that I'm not writing this for no reason ha-ha ,This chapter will be a little slow but it's only because It's leading up to the exciting parts. Just so everything is clear, this is still the second day on the island.

Chapter 4: Satellite Heart

I saw the group of boys approaching us. Ralph and Jack were in the front leading them. It didn't take long to realize that Jack had taken his shirt off. I turn to Jennifer and widen my eyes .She laughed because she clearly knew why I did. His body looked as if it was sculpted to replicate a Greek god's. He had a long torso with perfect abs to complete it and to top it off, he had the most prominent collarbones. Boy, I wouldn't mind giving him little pecks there. "_fuck, stop it, you're worse than a guy_." My heart began to flutter as they approached and I felt my cheeks getting warm. I had almost forgot about Ralph to be honest. It was about an hour or so until the boys came back. Well at least that's what it felt like.

"Did you succeed with your signal fire?" I asked, trying to avoid looking at Jack's sculpted torso. "Take a look for yourself." Ralph replied as he smiled and made a hand gesture to look up at the mountain.

A large black smoke emitted from it.

"Who's going to watch it incase it goes out?"

"My hunters. Two of us will switch shifts every couple of hours or so. "Jack replied. He looked dirty but he had that cute type of dirty, if you know what I mean. I gave a nod and helped the littluns to some fruit .I handed some fruit to Jack and then to Ralph. I headed back to sit down next to Jennifer. The rest of the boys followed and sat around us .Roger sat next to me but luckily Jack squeezed in between and I said thanks followed with a slight smile. He put his hand on my thigh and smiled back. He knew what he was doing but boy did I love it. I turned to Jennifer and she gave a "get-it-girl" type of look meanwhile Ralph gave a look of disgust and got up with the conch.

"We've got to make shelter. Everyone has to pitch in."

"Not my hunters, we are only hunters and the only thing we will do is hunt. While you guys set up shelter, we'll go hunt for a pig! "Jack added in and received and applaud from his hunters.

Piggy stood up and held his hands out for the conch.

"No one can speak unless you have the conch. These are the rules we agreed on."

Most of us rolled our eyes, mainly because we all agreed that he complained too much .A little boy with a mulberry mark on his face stood up. We were a bit confused because he didn't say anything. Piggy went up to him and bent over to ask him what he wanted. The little boy whispered something into his ear. Piggy spoke for him and said,

"He wants to know what you are going to do about …the snake thing?"

We laughed in confusion.

"He now says it's a beastie."

"There is no beast on this island! Jack, Simon and I have checked the island, you probably just had a bad dream"

"Even if there was a beastie, my hunters and I would find it and kill it!" Jack added in. He received another applause.

My stomach began to grumble, boy was I hungry for some real food.

"Yeah, you should start hunting for that pig now." I budded in with a slight chuckle.

Jack licked his lips and chuckled as well. His lips were a perfect shade of pink, oh god I wanted to kiss them. He got up and ordered his hunters to follow him.

"Hailey, want to join in on the hunt?"

Before I could answer for myself, Ralph decided to.

"No, she'll stay here and help us build the shelter."

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry…we'll be back with a pig." He added in before he turned and jogged into the jungle.

I didn't know why Ralph didn't want me to go with him ,It's not like Jack was a dangerous person, I felt safe around him .I just brushed it off and the rest of us got up and began collecting big leaves from palm trees and sticks to use as shelter. We used vines from trees to hold the sticks together. It didn't take us too long to realize that it was only Piggy, Ralph and I doing the work. The rest of the littluns and some of the bigguns were too busy swimming in the ocean or fooling around. Jennifer had a broken ankle, so she was no use to us. Ralph was getting irritated and yelled at them to do some work but they ignored.

"Hmm, I think I'm gonna tell Jack that some people weren't pitching in on helping with the shelters." I said loudly so the littluns and bigguns could hear me .It was a bit funny seeing their reactions, I don't know why they were so scared of him, he was a great guy, well that's what the girls said back at school.

It must've been around 12 when we began and I'm guessing 2 to 3 hours passed when we finished. The shelters weren't the best but they'll do .Boy were we exhausted and thirsty. This fruit did not satisfy our thirst enough but I was still too selfish enough to tell them about the fresh water source.

"Might as well do something productive while we wait for a pig." Ralph said to break the silence.

"If he even catches one!" Piggy added in and began to laugh along with Ralph. They headed towards the water and Ralph began taking off his clothes, my cheeks got hot because he was only in his briefs. "_oh god, his bulge, oh my god_." I turned away trying to avoid staring at him. Piggy chuckled as he noticed my reaction to Ralph being half naked. Piggy refused to get into the water because of his asthma, yeah I don't know how that works. Some of the littluns were already in the water and some were playing in the sand.

"He will catch a pig." I added in. "I don't see any of you guys hunting for a pig."

Ralph and Piggy looked at each other and shook their heads and began laughing again.

"I don't understand what's so funny? Come on tell me, I want to laugh." I sternly said, god I sounded like a school teacher.

"If he didn't catch one the first time, what makes you think he will now?" added in Jennifer.

"Who asked you anyways? How do you even know that, they don't even fucking talk to you. Plus, this is his first time hunting. "I rudely stated. I didn't know what was coming over me but it was as if I needed to defend Jack.

"That doesn't mean I don't hear things. I overheard Ralph and Jack speaking."

"Well then?! What is it?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I thought nobody asked me?" she smirked with her reply.

"Fine then ,don't tell me, ,All I know is that Jack will catch a pig and you guys will all look stupid when he does." I headed towards the water and sat down on the sand while I watched Ralph swim around. I kind of felt bad for being mean but she deserved it. I was wriggling my toes in the sand for a couple of minutes whilst watching Ralph in the water .I turned my head and saw Jack and his hunters walking towards us. "There he is now, with a-"I stopped mid-sentence realizing that they had nothing but ashamed looks on their faces. I was the one who looked stupid now.

"Wow, what a massive pig you got there Jack!" Jen yelled out full with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up, should've left you with a broken ankle, fucking twit" Jack yelled back. I stared at him in shock, I didn't know he could be that mean. He avoided eye contact with me, brushed right passed me and sat down on a log. He had a spear with him, and so did the rest of the choir boys. They must have made them while on their unsuccessful hunt.

"and what did I say!" Piggy remarked.

"Shut up fatass, we ought to cook you, you'd last us eternity with all that meat on you!" Roger exclaimed and earned laughs from some of the boys including Jack. I know something is wrong with that kid, you just don't say that to people .I walked over towards Jack and sat next to him on the log. He kept sharpening his spear acting as if he didn't know I was there.

"Hey, you'll catch one next time. Just takes practice. "He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at me. "Uh, it's my turn to tend the fire. "He then proceeded into the jungle.

I looked at him as he walked off, contemplating whether to follow him but as I was about to get up, Roger decided to follow .I just let the idea of going with him die down. It wasn't that much of a big deal that he didn't catch a pig to be honest, we still had fruit.

"Well what do we eat now?" moaned one of the littluns.

"We can always try for fish, I mean the hunters have spears, we can use those to catch 'em." Ralph answered as he approached us whilst drying his wet body off with his shirt .His body glistened so angelically.

"Hailey, can you stay with Piggy and Jen and watch the littuns?"

"Like I even have a choice." I sighed.

Ralph shook his head no and turned away and began walking away and disappeared into the jungle.

"Which one do you like?"

I had almost forgotten Jennifer was here .She was annoying but when it was just her and I as the older ones, I really didn't mind her company .I raised my eyebrows and her and laughed.

"Neither. Just fancy 'em."

The fire felt good as its warmth tickled my skin. All of us were circled around the fire, all of us except for Jack .He still hasn't came back since he went to tend the fire .I was kind of getting worried but the scent of cooked fish made me lose my train of thought .Two of Jack's choir boys who were tending the fire before him came whilst they were hunting. The boys had caught a couple of fish, at least enough to keep us satisfied for the night. Ralph passed around the fish so everyone could grab pieces of it, they were pretty big too. This is when I heard something moving in the jungle and saw Jack along with Roger appearing out of it. A small smile grew upon my face when I saw Jack but slowly died out when I saw Roger intensively staring at me. Jack sat next to me and Roger sat across me. I saw Ralph's face expression and he did not like it.

"Where have you been?" he exclaimed.

"Tending the fire. Like I said I was." He motioned to two of his choir boys that it was their turn to tend the fire then looked at me and gave a half smile. "Looks like you guys got fish."

"Yeah, Ralph and your hunters got 'em." I replied, handing him a piece of it.

He gently took it from me with a look of defeat. This is when Ralph stood up with the conch.

"Before you guys go, I've decided on who's staying in what shelter."

"Hailey should stay with me." Roger budged in and gave me a wink from across the fire. Jack laughed alongside the other boys and I was a little upset that he didn't defend me.

"No."Ralph said in a risen voice. "Jen and Hailey will stay in a hut together. The rest of you in separate ones. Understood?" Ralph said demandingly. Everyone knew why he was making this clear, he didn't want none of the boys pulling a move on us. "Also, we shall take shifts during the night to keep the fire going down here."

"I'll keep the fire going tonight. "I added in.

"You can only talk if you have the conch!" exclaimed Piggy and I gave him a look of 'really?'

"No, you need rest. I'll keep it going." Ralph stated.

"but you did most of the work and I-"

"I'm staying up and that's final." Ralph harshly cut in.

Silence grew over and this is when the boys decided to head towards their huts. Jen had to be carried by Ralph into our hut .I stayed there frozen next to the fire, staring into its core.

"If you want, you can come stay in my hut." Jack seductively said as he came closer to my ear. Making a shiver go down my spine.

"Jack, go to your hut." Ralph added in.

"Well, I must obey mom's orders." Jack said sarcastically.

As I watched Jack enter his hut, I made way into the hut I was staying in. Jennifer was massaging her foot wincing at touch.

"You'll be fine soon enough. "I said reassuringly. "Just get some rest."

I tried falling asleep but I couldn't, maybe it was because of the heat or maybe it was because my mind was keeping me awake. Jennifer had fallen asleep already .I stayed up for what seemed like hours. I crept out of my hut to Ralph tending the fire like he said he would .I walked over to him but his eyes didn't leave the fire.

"Why won't you let me do anything?" He ignored my question and continued to stare at the fire's flame. "I expect an answer by the morning." I began walking into my hut but Ralph's voice stopped me.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

I was pulled back at his statement.

"Getting hurt by what? I won't break my ankle like Jennifer if that's what you're afraid of."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was afraid that I would get hurt by Jack. I went back to sit next to him and put my hand on his hand. "Hey, don't stress yourself out .Jack isn't a bad guy, you got to give him a chance." He kept his glare on the fire.

"I know the way him and Roger look at you, they look at you as if you're a piece of meat. "

I stayed quiet for a while because I kind of knew what he was talking about .I knew that Roger had his eye out for me since we've got here on the island but Jack? No, jack wasn't like that .Jack respected me.

"No, that's Roger and if anything Jack will be the one who'll protect me from him."

"You got to be fucking kidding me, do you really believe that?" Ralph said as he raised his voice. "Do you honestly believe that if it was just you three alone, that Jack would really stop Roger from doing anything to you? He'd probably join in!" He put his hands on his head and grabbed his hair in a fist. "You've only known him for 2 days, you don't know anything about him!"

"Don't think like that." I said in a soothing voice. I stood up and let out a small sigh. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll try to stay away from Jack." He looked up at me and smiled. "On one condition." His smiled died down a bit. "Just let me have some freedom too. I don't need to be with someone 24/7." He nodded as I headed back into the hut. I laid down and attempted to fall asleep again but once again my mind kept me up.

"_Jack isn't a bad guy, is he_?"

"_He wouldn't hurt me…right_?"

*****Authors Note**: _**Hope you guys liked it! Please review, it makes me happy knowing people actually read this ha-ha **___


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am just a fan writing a fanfic based on the novel Lord of the Flies by William Golding.

Claimer: Hailey and Jennifer are my characters.

**Rating**: M

_**A/N**_: Sorry, this chapter took a while to update! I'm very busy moving into a new house along with school exams since it's the end of the school year but Thank you for the reviews so far

** NumbKid **:you'll have to wait and see ! :)

* * *

Chapter 5: I Caught Myself

It must've been the heat that woke me up because I was soaked in sweat. I laid there for a couple of minutes debating whether I should get up. I was always a lazy person. With sand clinging to my skin, I walked out of the hut and saw Ralph washing his shirt in the water. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and began walking towards him. I attempted to shake off the sand that clung to my skin as I approached him.

"Morning. "He said with a smile as he twisted his shirt to get the water out.

"Morning." I replied, wiping off the rest of the sand on my thighs.

He set his wet shirt on the rock besides us. I didn't even realize that he was shirtless. I tried to distract myself from his toned torso and looked around. The littluns were either playing in the water or eating fruit. I noticed Jen was with was washing her ankle and it looked as if they were having a 'friendly' conversation. I didn't even know that her and Roger spoke. _"Does she not know how he is? Has she not seen how he treats me_?_ Just last night he was saying how I should sleep with him! _"She was playing with his hair, I've never seen this side of her. I always thought she was an insensitive twit.

"What's up with that? "I asked Ralph, pointing towards Roger and Jen.

"I don't even know. "He replied with a small chuckle as he sat by the fire.

I stared at them some more. I was so confused, well, maybe Roger isn't a bad guy but I doubt that. "Someone ought to knock some sense into her before something happens. "I said and followed but stayed standing.

Piggy came over to us yelling about the coconuts he had and handed one to us.

"When'd ya find 'em?" Ralph asked.

"One of the littluns did! Finally we have something else besides…whatever that is ha-ha." gesturing towards the littluns with the unknown fruit.

"How do you crack 'em?" I asked whilst fiddling with it.

Ralph took it from my hands gently and grabbed the biggest rock that was near us. He smashed the rock against the coconut a couple of times and finally opened it.

"Right." I replied with a slight chuckle.

I gulped down the coconut milk like there was no tomorrow…Well there might not be, who knows?

"Slow down there! You're gonna give yourself a stomach ache." Ralph said lightly hitting my stomach.

I smiled and said "You know what…This would go really good with some pancakes and eggs, NO! A crêpe, oh god I could go for a crêpe right now."

I could basically feel my drool dripping off my chin. Ralph, Piggy and l were dazed out thinking about it .We snapped out of the trance when Roger propped Jen onto the sand. He snatched a coconut out of Piggy's hand and handed it to her. She thanked him by kissing his cheek. _"What the fuck?"_ is what went through all our minds. I looked at Ralph and his left eyebrow was arched up in confusion. My stomach began to grumble, fuck I was hungry.

"You'll eat soon. We're going hunting today." Jack said as he gestured Roger to get up and follow. I watched the hunters walk away. Jack towered over them with Roger following, boy did Jack have a nice back."_ stop staring."_ Jack looked back at me and smiled and kept walking. I felt my cheeks get hot. Thinking about hot, boy was it hot. The baby hairs on my head clung to my forehead. A nice cold bath sounded good right about now.

"Where are you going?"Ralph yelled.

"A walk." I said raising my voice as the distance between us grew. I could hear the sand kicking from beneath his feet. He grabbed my wrist and my body pulled back slightly.

"Jack is out hunting." He said with a very low tone almost closing the distance between our faces.

"Your point is? "I replied raising my left eyebrow.

"Remember, our talk last night?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing you forgot the conditional. "I stated, furrowing my eyebrows and snatching my wrist from his grip.

To be honest, I had forgot about our conversation last night and began to think. _"What if I did run into Jack and his hunters? Would they hurt me? No, Jack wouldn't let them and I don't have to worry about Roger anymore, he has Jen. _"I shook that thought out of my mind and began thinking about the waterfall and how cool would it be to jump off it, it wasn't that high so anyone could. I'm used to high jumps, mainly because I used to rock climb with my father when we went on vacation along with my brother. Boy did I miss them, I missed them a lot. It took me a while to get to the waterfall but I knew I was near. It was as if God was shining a light onto it like they do in the movies. I chuckled at the thought. I pushed through the creepers to finally enter its presence. I closed my eyes to take it in but heard the water moving. I open my eyes to find Simon swimming around in it, I'm guessing he hasn't noticed me. I make my way towards him staying on the edge of the water. His eyes widen in shock but slowly resume back to normal. His curly brown hair dripping.

"I'm guessing you thought you were the only one who knew about this place? "I said breaking the silence.

"I guess so…"His blue eyes peered down into the water with sadness.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone, if you won't tell anyone. Deal?"

He nodded his head in approval and I sat down on the grass.

"How old are you anyways? I never got your age."

"13."

"I see..."

My mind began to wander and I heard my stomach grumble again. "_I wonder if Jack would actually catch a pig today. _"Then I started thinking about the conversation I had last night with Ralph. _"Is Jack a bad guy? Is he as bad as Ralph makes him seem? _"These thoughts kept occurring in my mind.

"What do you think of Jack? "I asked Simon.

"Well…He's very uh, strict."

"Aren't you in choir?Shouldn't you be hunting?"

"I don't like hunting. Doesn't seem right to m-"

"Is Jack a bad guy? What about Roger?"

"Boy, you sure do have a lot of questions about Jack. "Simon replied with a slight chuckle.

I didn't even realize that I had barely let him finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry! I'm just curious…now answer my question! "I stated in a joking tone.

"Well, Jack isn't a bad guy . . . He just likes to be in charge and have everything his way and will do anything to get it. Lots of ambition, not a very good quality." "_kinda like me." ".._And Roger…I don't know, he creeps me out. He's Jack's best friend though, so he's sort of like Co-head choir."

I kind of stayed quiet and thought about what Simon was talking about. _"Why does Ralph care so much if I hang out with Jack than? It's not like Jack's hurting me and it's not like Ralph owns me….yeah, Ralph doesn't own me, I don't have to do what he says, I'll do what I want !I'm my own person!"_

"Were you gonna get in here?"Simon said as he began swimming towards the edge of the water to get out.

I shook my head no and gestured to him to stay in. I laid back on the grass and looked up through the canopy of trees and slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Simon's singing. He sung so angelic that I kept my eyes closed so he wouldn't stop. I was comfortable around him, he reminded me of my younger brother. Boy did I miss him, I missed my whole family. I didn't even get to say goodbye. _"What if I never see them again? _"I felt tears forming in my eyes but I refused to cry, at least not on the island. I inhaled a deep breath and slowly got up. I looked at Simon and he was smiling. This made me feel better. I told him that we should head back to camp and he agreed. On our walk back, he was telling me how I slept for about 2 hours and how I was snoring. We bonded a lot, I'm glad I actually got to speak to Simon. As we got closer to camp, the smell of burning wood lingered the air. Simon and I looked at each other in curiosity and followed it. When we got there, we saw an average sized pig already cooked above the fire on a stick. I saw Ralph, Piggy and Jen but I couldn't recognize the others. They looked like monsters covered in red and white paint.

"We caught a pig!" said a familiar face handing us pieces of meat. He towered over me and I stared at him trying to figure out who it was when I obviously knew who he was.

"Ya gonna take it or what?!" yelled another boy. I knew it was Roger.

I grabbed it and walked over towards Ralph with Simon following. I sat next to him and began eating it. Oh god it was so good. Finally a 'real' meal. I finished it in literally two bites, I was that hungry. Piggy handed me a coconut but for some reason I didn't want it. Ralph had an angry look on his face "_was it because I didn't want the coconut?"_ I asked him what was wrong but he got up and left.

"Jack let the signal fire go out on the day that a ship actually passes by. "Jennifer stated.

My mouth opened up a bit and my eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean I could've been on a ship home right now?!All of us could have?!-What the fuck Jack, you said you were gonna watch the signal fire! "I yelled at him as I shoved him, barely making him move. I was surprised at myself that I had the balls to confront at him, he looked downright scary with all that paint on his face. His beautiful visage was invisible underneath the mush of colors.

"I got you meat! You should be happy! That's all you've been complaining about while on this island! "He yelled back getting closer to my face. Boy was I getting nervous, I raised my fist to hit him in the face but he gripped it before I could make contact with his jaw, he put it back down on my side and looked at me with a face of confusion mixed with anger. "Don' .Ever try that on me again. "He said in a deep tone, centimeters away from my face. He looked into my eyes as if he were reading my mind. He knew I wouldn't do that again, I was seconds from shitting myself I was that scared but at the same time I wanted to grab his face and just kiss his perfect pink lips. Jack had something in him that I couldn't resist.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"Ralph said as he pulled me away from both Jack and my thoughts.

"She hit him first and he was just defending himself! "Yelled Maurice. He was another one of Jack's hunters.

"No, she tried to hit me and I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. I didn't even hurt her. "Jack added in.

Ralph looked at me with an is-it-true face. I nodded and explained to him that I tried to hit him first. It's as if Jack controlled me. His grip around my wrist did hurt but I didn't want Ralph doing anything to him, I knew Ralph probably would've. With a look of defeat on my face, I walked back to my hut and stayed there. Tears came down from my eyes and I sat in silence. _"Oh god how I miss school, I even miss those annoying prissy girls. I miss my family, everything. I miss eating daily meals and not having to worry about not knowing if you're gonna make it to the next day. Fucking Jack, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here for anymore. _"I was disrupted by someone walking into my hut.

"Ralph told me to come check up on you…."

It was Simon, I'm glad it was. I wiped the tears from my eyes and I hugged him and explained to him why I was upset, I'm pretty sure all of us were. Except for Jack, he seemed completely fine with it!

"Don't worry we'll be home soon and hey, if anything, as long as we have each other, it'll be alright!"

I only started speaking to Simon today but it felt as if I've known him for forever.

"By the way, Ralph thinks it's best if you avoid Jack for the rest of the day." He stated as he walked out the hut.

"Might as well take that bath now."

It was dark by now. Jennifer was already asleep, although it looked as if she had bite marks on her neck. Guessing Roger already got to her. I haven't been out the hut since the afternoon, and boy did I have to pee. I peeked out of the hut to see who was tending the fire. Luckily it was Piggy but unfortunately he was with Ralph. "_maybe if I just walk out without saying a word, they won't notice me."_ I walked out and immediately started to make my way into the jungle until I felt a hand on my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." Ralph commanded.

God he sounded hot when he said it but really I did need a bath and I wanted to get away again, I liked being alone. I removed his grip from my arm and calmly stated that I had to go to the bathroom and that I'd be back soon. He argued that it was too dark and dangerous but I convinced him that I'd be fine. The moon was bright enough for me to see. He was hesitant to let me go but he couldn't say no to me using the bathroom, I'd go even if he said no anyways but still for some reason I wanted his approval.

It took me a while to get to the waterfall but once I did get there, I was in awe. It was even more beautiful under a moonlight. "_I wouldn't mind being here all day, I could live here_!" I sat down on a big enough rock and removed my shorts. They were all tattered up and dirty. I soaked them in water and tried to wash the dirt away, some of it did come off but not most. I placed them next to me and began taking off my shirt but heard something in the bushes. My head darted in the direction of the noise. I couldn't see anything but I knew something or someone was there. I heard a low chuckle and my heart dropped. I kept repeating "_Please don't be Roger, please don't be Roger."_ In my head. A tall figure walked out and the moonlight shone on his face.

"What are you doing? Ralph'll kill you if he finds out I'm around you."

My heart was racing as he got closer and soon I realized that my trousers were not on. I scurried to get them but he picked 'em up and threw them aside. He sat next to me with a smirk on his face. His eyes were an even brighter blue under the moonlight.

"So what."

He stared at the waterfall as I stared at him, admiring his beauty. He caught me staring and said "It's just berries', had to have some sort of camo from the pig." referring to the colors on his face. I slightly nodded my head and looked into the water.

"Uh, sorry about earlier. I was just mad." I said very low, almost a whisper.

"It's ok, I got it more from Ralph ha-ha"

Again I realized that I was only in my underwear and shirt, I had to leave. "Ralph's expecting me to be back soon, so I'm gonna head out. "Before being able to get up he grabbed my arm and sat me back down even closer to his body than before.

"Forget Ralph, all he does is give orders like a parent."

His hand grazed over my thigh and grabbed the left side of my body and slid me even closer. My chest was breathing heavier against his. "No, really uh Ralphs expecting…me." I could barely get my sentence out as I watched him lick his lips. I was hypnotized by him.

"I know you like me and you know I like you." He whispered into my ear in a seductive tone.

I was breathing even heavier than before because I knew what was coming. He grabbed my chin to face him and gently grazed his lips over mine before crashing into them. His lips tasted of berries, oh god they tasted great. His hand made its way down to my bottom and slowly-he moved me and positioned me underneath him. Our lips were moving in sync as if they were made for each other. I've kissed one boy before but he was never as good as Jack. "I wonder how Ralph kisses." One of his hands was behind my neck making a circle motion with his index finger while his other hand was caressing my bottom. He slowly opened my thighs and propped himself in between them. He began planting kisses from my jawline down to my collarbones, leaving a trail of warm kisses. I let out a little moan when he kissed a certain spot on my neck. I felt his lips curl into a smile and he began to do it again. I didn't even notice that I was bucking my hips little by little against his hard member. His lips met mine again and his tongue moved against mine. My hands were grazing through his soft hair. Boy did I want him but I knew it wasn't right. Ralph kept popping up in my mind, I told myself that I wouldn't listen to Ralph but for some reason I wanted to. My thoughts were completely cut off when Jack began to slowly slide his hand up my inner thigh. He chuckled at my reaction. I felt his warm breath on my skin as continued to do it then kissed me more. His left hand made his way into and up my shirt and cupped my breast. I let out soft moans as his fingers grazed above the fabric of my underwear, he enjoyed me being under his control. One of his hands made its way to the back of my bra and unclasped it in one motion. He most definitely has had experience but me? I haven't, at least not this intimate. It was wrong but it felt so right, this is what I've been wanting but for some reason I just couldn't. Before he could make his way down, I pushed him off of me.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I can't."

I got up with my bra in my hand and went to put my trousers on but he grabbed me from my waist and turned me around.

"You know you want me, Ralph doesn't have to know. "He said as he pushed my body against his.

I slowly shook my head no and he lowered his head into the crook of my neck and whispered into my ear. "I'll have you to myself, eventually."

His words made chills go down my spine. He kissed me behind my ear and disappeared into the jungle.

I repeated his words in my mind.

"_I'll have you to myself, eventually."_

* * *

**A/N**: **I hoped you like this chapter! I sure know I did !Review please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** T

_**A/N:**_ I'm so sorry this chapter took long to update, I've been busy with finals and regents and everything is so hectic. This Chapter will be really short but I will soon be able to get back to the story, thank you for your reviews, Glad you like the story so far. By the way,** Hailey's thoughts will not be in italicized quotations anymore,** it makes it easier**.**

Chapter 6: This or That.

I woke up to the sound of loud tribal like howls .I peered through my hut to come to the sight of flaming spears flying across the beach. All of a sudden everyone stood in a semi-circle surrounding something. I noticed Jennifer in the back. "Jennifer what's going on?" She slowly turned her head towards me and gave an eerie grin. War paint covered her entire face and upper chest. She slowly raised her finger and pointed to the center then let out the most ear curdling yell. The group ran around the center of the circle with their flaming spears following. A large light emitted from the center. I pushed my way through the crowd; it felt as if I were pushing through thousands of people, it took me forever to get to the center. Jack was in the center, his eyes glared into mine as his wicked smile grew. "I told you I'd have you all to myself." My heart dropped down to my stomach as I fell to my knees. In front of me was a dismembered head on a stick sharpened at both ends-Ralph's head. I opened my mouth to scream but no noise emitted from it. The group surrounded me, enclosing everything. I couldn't breathe, tears were streaming down my cheeks. They were yelling my name continuously "Hailey, Hailey, Hailey"

"Hailey, Hailey!"

I jolted from my sleep and immediately tried to catch my breath. My heart was beating hard in my chest. "Ralph? Oh my god, Ralph!" I quickly embraced him.

"You were making noises and you looked like you were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you up…Are you okay? "He said as he gently pulled me off of him and looked carefully into my eyes.

The longer our eyes stayed locked, the longer I couldn't help but feel connected with him. I never want anything to happen to Ralph, I want to protect him even though it's as if he should be the one protecting me. I gripped the back of his neck and forced his lips to crash into mine. I could tell that he was hesitant to pull away but continued to stay, oh god his lips tasted so good, I craved his kiss, I craved him. I found myself almost on top of him wanting to go further, I didn't know what I was doing but it felt natural. All of a sudden, he pushed me off of him sending me flying a few inches away from him and landing on my bottom. "I'm sorry." I said rapidly as I walked out of the hut. I mean, I did like Ralph and I'm glad I kissed him but it didn't feel right. What if Jack-oh god, what if Jack found out, I knew I liked Jack, and our incident last night ensured those feelings. I didn't know what I wanted, part of me wanted Ralph and the other half wanted and craved for Jack's affection. All of these thoughts were running through my head, I couldn't think straight, I didn't even know where I was heading. I heard a familiar voice coming up from behind me and my focus began to come back.

"Are you okay?"

His bright blue eyes made me feel better already. I hugged him tightly and his curly brown hair brushed up against my chin.

"A little better now." I replied with a small smile on my face. "Listen, have you ever been in a situation where you had to choose one thing or the other?"

"I mean…yeah, who hasn't? It's part of life I guess."

"Yeah but what if your decision affected the thing you didn't choose?"

"You like Ralph but you also like Jack don't you. "He said with a little smirk on his face.

"What? Pfft-no! I'm just indecisive on… which fruit to eat." I said as I grabbed a coconut and the unknown fruit.

"Well…"he said as he grabbed the fruits from my hand. "This fruit is sweet and delicious but it won't fully satisfy your thirst and this one is sour and has an unpleasant taste but it'll keep you satisfied. "He continued as he placed the fruits a few inches apart from each other on the sand. "Now it's your decision to choose which one you can't live without."

I watched him as he began making his way into the jungle. "Hey Simon…What if you can't live without both?" I said with my tone increasing as the distance between us grew.

"That's a question you'll have to answer yourself. "He yelled out and disappeared into the jungle.

This'll be on tough question to that I won't be able to answer myself.

**A/N:** Please review and sorry for such a short chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: T **

**A/N**: Yay! I can finally start writing more :) since it's officially summer vacation! Hope this chapter makes up for the previous short one.

**Chapter 7**: A Relaxing Descend

The cold water felt great against my skin. By mid-day the heat of the sun was unbearable so a nice swim felt pretty good and I guess it made up for the 'bath' I wasn't able to take last night. My clothes were drying on the rock besides the pool where my incident with Jack occurred. To distract myself from my thoughts, I took in a deep breath and slowly let my body sink into the water, letting the air sneak out of my mouth little by little. I kept my eyes open and looked up to see the water create a ruffling effect on the scenery above. I closed my eyes and relaxed. The only reason I was probably able to hold my breath for this long was because I was relaxed. I stayed like this for a couple of seconds more until I felt something hop into the water and my eyes automatically shot open. I turned my head and saw Merridew swimming towards me .Shocked, I accidently inhaled to what seemed like a gallon of water. Millions of thoughts were running through my mind, unable to process anything I began flailing like an idiot instead of swimming towards the surface. I felt as if I was almost about to pass but I felt a hand grab me from my waist and pull me up .I must've passed out on the way up because I woke up coughing up water. Jack was knelt down next to me whilst his hunters circled around. Some were giving me weird looks as if I was an idiot and the others were smirking. This was getting me quite mad. "What? Never seen a girl drown before?" I calmly stated.

Jack began laughing and said "They also have never seen a nude girl before."

I jumped up and tried to cover myself as if my privates weren't already exposed. Jack handed me his black tog, still in pretty good condition and cloaked it over my body.

"Look at how red she is! "Yelled one of the older hunters and the rest began to laugh.

"WELL WHO WOULDN'T BE?"I yelled back in fury.

Jack shot them a look and they automatically stopped. I was thankful but still mad because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have drowned in the first place. I quietly thanked him, grabbed my clothes, and walked away with my head held up high. I put my clothes on from behind a tree and wrapped his tog around my waist. I heard his footsteps coming up from behind me and out of nowhere he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"That's it? No, thank you kiss? Nothing? For god sakes I saved your life! "He stated.

Rolling my eyes I replied with "Well if it wasn't for you trying to 'save' me I wouldn't have drowned! I was perfectly fine until you came!" with his grip becoming tighter and tighter on my arm I could tell that he was getting angrier.

"Perfectly fine? Perfectly fine?! You were under the fucking water with your eyes closed!"

I got to admit, I was scared of Jack but I didn't want him to think I was weak. "Well that's what some people like to do if you haven't realized by now!"

By now Jack's face was glowing red, he continued to yell at me and I continued to yell back. Eventually the hunters came and so did Ralph.

"What the fuck is going on?!"Yelled Ralph.

"Nothing, just go." I replied back to him in a loud matter. Jack still had his grip on me and Ralph's presence made his grip even tighter. I underestimated Jack's strength, this made me even more scared of him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Ralph yelled and pushed Jack onto the floor. "and you! What the fuck were you doing out here! Alone! And with him?!"

Before I could answer him, Jack got up to his feet and grabbed Ralph by the front his neck, pulled him down to ground and began wailing him. Ralph looked so helpless underneath Jack. I tried to pull Jack off but he pushed me onto the ground and continued. It looked as if he wasn't going to stop. His hunters were cheering him on and I began crying, telling him to stop. He looked up at me and saw the tears streaming down my cheeks and stopped. He got off of Ralph and looked towards the ground as if he was ashamed. He came closer to me saying sorry but I pushed passed him and knelt down next to Ralph. He had a bloody nose, a busted lip and a swollen eye. I hugged him, getting some blood on my shirt but I didn't mind.

"I'm calling a meeting, down at the beach, now. "Jack stated and walked away with his hunters behind him.

Ralph and I were the last ones to reach the beach. Before Jack could begin, SamnEric came running into the middle of the group and yelled something absurd.

"The beastie! We saw it! It had claws, big black eyes, fangs and look it scratched me! "Yelled Eric.

With his nose not bleeding anymore Ralph said "You're not fibbing us?"

They shook their heads no and Jack called a hunt for the beast.

"I'm coming." Said Ralph and looked at Jack for approval.

"No you're not." I stated but he went anyways.

I figured Ralph only went to prove that he wasn't less of a man than Jack.

While they were gone Piggy came and was baffled by SamnEric's accusations. He did not want to hear any of it because he didn't believe them and secretly, neither did I. Ralph, Jack and his hunters returned and told us how there was indeed a beast. Jack added in by saying that he and his hunters would kill the beast.

Ralph took the conch from my hand and said "Boys with wooden spears? Do you actually think you can kill a thing that size?"

"Well I don't see you doing anything about it! You ran from the beast over there!"

"As did you!"

"There is no beast on this island!" Piggy added.

"That's it, Ralph is not suitable to be leader! He is a coward just like Piggy, I mean you saw the way I beat the shit out of him over there!"

"Jack!" yelled Ralph as if to make him stop.

"Jack, Jack" Jack said mimicking him. "All you do is complain!"

"The rules Jack! The rules!"

"Bollocks to the rules! I'm going off on my own and starting my own tribe, if you want, you can come and join me."

He gave me a final look and his eyes begged me to follow but I looked away and like that he was gone.

**A/N**: Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
